Skellig
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: sequel to 'LOTNSRAF' and 'Whisper'.
1. hee hee authors note

Hey this is a before the story author's note (i know i'm not suppose to have an author's note for a chapter but just work with me here

please). Ok the first 3 chapters were written awhile back so there will probably be old news and some complaining about not being

able to post but you can just ignore that if you want. And I ALSO there will probably( almost a 100 positive) be a LONG wait

between the chapters, that's the reason why I posted all 3 chapters at the same time because I don't know I will have another

opportunity to update again. So please accept my apology. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. I hope you will enjoy this

story. Ok then, on with the fic…………


	2. 01: 12 O'clock

Hey hey hey! This is the start of a new beginning of the old. This is the start of

'Skellig' the sequel to 'Whisper' and 'Lifestyles of the not so rich and famous'. This is

the last of the trilogy. This is the beginning of the end and I truly hope you all truly enjoy

this story. I'm going to try to make this the best out of them all. Notice the word try. I

have finally got myself my very own laptop! It's a window's 95 but its not wireless

but I don't care! My uncle sold it to me for $100 when I was helping him with the

estate sale. But oh my god, I have so many ideas for so many different fanfics but I shall

do this one first. Because this one matters the most to me. I was hoping to have a little

more time to gather my thoughts for the WHOLE story (I only got the beginning, the

ending, and a little in between thought up) but I made a promise that as soon as I got my

own computer I will work on my story. So yeah here I am on Halloween writing my

story. See there is a good thing about not celebrating in Halloween you have all day and

all night to think and type. Cool huh? Lol. :shakes head: man it feels so weird working

on my stories again. Hm. Well so how are all of you? Lol. Yeah I purposely typing at

random, sorry. Well anyway yeah on with the fic………

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own yu-gi-oh. And be glad too. Because if I did own it Joey would be the main character and he would be hurt a lot because I'm sadistic. Lol. No truly.

WARNINGS: mild language and heavy(somewhat heavy) violence in future chapters.

Chapter 1 – 12 o'clock

'Aibou, its time to get up.'

"I don't care anymore. I just want to sleep. Don't wake me up."

Yugi mumbled under the covers. "You cannot make me go to school today." Yami just

shrugged.

'Ok I won't.' Yugi slowly started to get up.

"Fine I'll go since you keep on pestering me about it." Yami looked at

Yugi a little funny but just shrugged.

"You confuse me sometimes." Said as he watched him look through

the closet for his uniform. Yugi started to through things out onto the bed. Yugi didn't

say anything as he proceeded to get dressed. Yami looked at Yugi slightly bothered.

"Yugi there's something bothering you." Yugi stopped buttoning up his jacket and

nodded. "I've noticed something has been bothering you all week. What's wrong?" Yugi

sighed and turned around to look at Yami.

"Lately I've been having strange dreams. I don't know what's going on

but……… Joey and Kaiba are always in them. And this woman who always looks so

sad… And… I don't Yami, I think something bad is going to happen, not only to the

world but to Joey and Kaiba." Yugi looked down then back up at Yami. Yugi shook his

head and turned back around. "Sorry. There probably just dreams. Forget about what I

just said." Yugi looked up and in the mirror he saw someone. He turned back around

quickly and looked up at the figure.

"What are you doing here Shadi?" Yugi asked. He hadn't

seen the tall Egyptian for quite some time now and usually every time he saw him it was

to warn him about something. So seeing this man worried him.

"I have come to warn you all. A great evil has risen from where it

sleeps. It has come to get its revenge on two of your friends." Shadi answered.

"Shadi…. is this evil after…….Kaiba and Joey?" Shadi looked a

little surprised that he knew.

"Yes, those are that it is after."

"Shadi please tell who this evil is and how to stop it." Shadi

turned around and slowly started to disappear in some sort of vortex. "Shadi! Please tell

me!" Yugi yelled after him.

"I'm sorry I cannot say anymore. But here this, it is yet to come."

Shadi said before he disappeared completely.

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. Lol. I promise though that it will become longer

ya know. Anyway, I hope you guys like this so far. Lol. Ya know what's funny? I started

writing this on October 31, 2004 and now I'm just finishing this on December 5, 2004.

that's just hilarious. This story is only 3 pages long including all the talking I do and its

only that long. Lol. Just in case I won't see yeah guys and to make up for the lost

holidays I will say them now :clears throat:

Halloween: even though I don't not celebrate in this holiday I want to say that I hope everyone will have a happy and safe Halloween and eat lots of candy. Lol.

Thanksgiving: happy thanksgiving everyone! Save vegetables…..eat lots of turkey!

Hanukkah: just incase anyone reading my story is Jewish or a Catholic Jew (like me! Lol. Don't ask.) I want to wish you a happy Hanukkah.

Christmas: even though this holiday 'is yet to come' lol. I hope everyone will have a very Merry Christmas having fun opening presents, spending time with your family and getting jiggy with the eggnog (once again do not ask).

Kwanzaa: um I don't really know much about this holiday I have to admit but to anyone out there that celebrates this holiday happy Kwanzaa!

New Year's: the only true holiday celebrated all over the world. Happy New Year's and remember not to get to drunk. It will give you a nasty New Year's gift.

Anyway yeah that my holiday section. Man I'm still mad that the replace Megan

Hollingshead with Bella Hudson for Mai's voice. She doesn't sound right! But from the

info of a worker at my trusty information website he/she told me that the reason they

changer her voice right when her character was becoming important is because Megan

Hollingshead moved or something and they lost track of her so they needed a Mai voice

so they used Bella. Grrrr…… I'm going to track Megan down and force her to come

back! Lol. Well anyway once again hope everyone enjoyed my story so far and please

review. later.


	3. 02: Mystics Dream

Like hey everybody! Ok like it is February 8, 2005 at 6: 15 pm and I am writing the

second chapter of 'Skellig'. : sigh: and I still don't have internet access. Actually….. this

story might not even be posted for years guys! I'm not kidding! You see, ok I got

this laptop because something put a virus in the home computer and my parents thought it

was so I wasn't allowed to write anymore stories to put on anyway

my dad just told me that when he puts internet access on my computer I will have to

always be connected by a wire to the home computer because we 'can't afford a new

system' so that means I still won't be able to POST THIS STORY! Gah! So

I'm going to have to wait until I can afford all this crazy stuff myself so yeah I'm not

joking when I said YEARS! Because ok right now I'm 14 years old. July 17 I will be 15,

and this summer I was going to try to get a job which I probably won't get so I'll have to

wait another whole year until I'm 16 and with that money I know I would have to be

paying for my own clothes, band stuff, school supplies, saving for college and all that

jazz so it would take a while. I'M SO SORRY! Anyway I hope you all can like

totally forgive me(if you all are still around/ interest in yu-gi-oh) when I finally post this

little thing. I miss you all so very very very very very very very very very very much!

Anyway I think I've done enough talking don't you all think? Lol. Anyway on with the

fic…………….

Warnings: may contain violence and language. Mentions of the torture chamber known as school!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, if I did I wouldn't be trying to afford internet access.

Chapter 2 - Mystic's Dream

"Hey Yug'!" Joey called out as he saw Yugi coming into the classroom

just before the bell rang, helping him keep his all important record of making it to school

on time. "Dude! You were almost late! I thought you weren't going ta be at school today!

Ya feelin' alright man?" Joey asked as Yugi sat down.

"Have you ever had a feeling of dread about going to school?"

"Yeah, everyday. Why?"

"Well, that's what I had this morning." Yugi said quickly before the

teacher walked in. As Mr. Leist lectured about something that will never help us after we

leave school, Yugi zoned out and began thinking about the strange dream he had. ' I

know I shouldn't be worrying about it but, after Shadi and everything I can't help but to

wonder about it.' Yugi looked over at his best friend with a solemn on his face. 'Should I

tell him about the dreams and what Shadi said?' Yugi shook his head. 'Nah, I shouldn't

worry him.' Yugi turned his back to the teacher and tried to pay attention. But he didn't

get a chance to. Suddenly the buildings began to shake and the lights blinked on and off.

Yugi and everyone else in the class stood up. The earth began to shake harder. Tea

screamed as a cabinet almost fell on her but Tristan quickly pulled her out of the way.

"Everyone out of the classroom NOW! And head outside." Mr. Leist

yelled. Some made a mad dash, others quickly walked in an orderly fashion towards the

door ,while others were just being pushed out of the way by the mad dashers. One of

them was Joey who just stood by the window looking out.

…………………….. IN THE HALLWAYS

Kaiba stood in the middle of the hallway looking back and forth ignoring the people

bumping into him. 'Where the hell are they……….' Kaiba peered through the crowd and

saw a person with multi-colored hair. 'There's the geek squad ……wait a second where's

Wheeler?' Kaiba pushed through the crowd until he reached Yugi and the others a.k.a

'Geek Squad.'

"Yugi where's Wheeler?" Yugi looked up at Kaiba.

"We were thinking he might have been with you!" Yugi answered.

Kaiba shook his head. " Do you know if he might have past you on his way out?" Kaiba

shook his head again as he moved out of someone's way.

"If he did I would have notice believe me." Yugi began to think. His

head suddenly shot back up.

"Wait that means he's still in the classroom!" Yugi exclaimed. Just

then the building shook hard again making some of the glass on the teachers' doors

break. "Kaiba, we have to go back and get him! What if he got hurt!" Yugi began to start

running back to the classroom but was stop by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"Yugi you and the others go ahead and head outside, I'll go get that

dumbass." Kaiba said as he pushed Yugi behind him and began to walk back to the

classroom. Yugi looked back down the hall and was about to follow him but was stopped

again.

"Yugi, I'm sure Joey is fine. We have to get out of here." Tea said,

pulling Yugi a little in the direction of the exit. Yugi sighed and followed after her and

Tristan. 'Tea, I hope you're right.'

………………………………….. BACK TO KAIBA

As Kaiba walked through halls he began to notice he was the only idiot ……I mean

human around. 'Where the hell is that mutt….' Kaiba thought looking back and forth.

Kaiba opened the classroom (Which is on the second floor I might add) door and saw

Joey standing by the windows still staring out. Kaiba sighed half with irritance and half

with relief, both for the fact he was alive.

"Wheeler what the hell are you still doing in here! Just in case you

might not have noticed the building is falling apart!" Joey didn't even turn around to

acknowledge him. Kaiba marched up to Joey and grab his arm. "Mutt, are you listening.

We have to leave. Stop looking at the clou………… What the hell is that?"

"It's begun." Joey said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dun Dun DOOOOOOM! It has come, but what is it? Hee hee hee. You'll soon see.

Yippee. I'm on a role. Lol. Yeah I finally finished this chapter on May 8, 2005. lol Yeah

it only took me whoa, exactly 3 months! In hours and minutes too! Benjiness!

Lol. O my god that episode where Joey loses to Mai in a duel was so freaking awesome!

I was crying. lol. So how is all of your lives? Mine's been going great, except last week I

didn't go to a Good Charlotte (my most favorite band) concert because one of my

friend's mother sold mine and my cousin's tickets ……. Oh is it wasn't for the fact that

she lives a hour and a half from my house and I don't have any transportation she will be

in a lot of pain. J/k. Anyway BACK onto the topic of my story. Once again I apologize

for not being able to post this story. But as soon as I can this will be the first thing I do!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Later.


	4. 03: Turn Of The Century

Hey hey hey. Dudes! And Dudettes! How is EVERYONE! Well it's May 18,

2005 and school will be officially over in 3 days! And I don't have to go to school

tomorrow (I'm exempt from all of my tests) Friday is a snow day, of course there's no

school on Saturday and Sunday then Monday I just have to take one test. Then Tuesday

there's nothing for that day. Then NO SCHOOL! YAY! FREE AT LAST!

Yippee! Lol. Tonight I'm going to the Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith

premiere. Yahoo! Lol. Ok, man all I have to do is find some way to put up my story! I

miss ya'll. When I see you guys again I'm giving you all a big HUG! Lol. As you can

tell I'm on a Sugar High………. Or some other kind of high. Not sure yet. Lol. Don't

worry it's not drugs! I'm sure of that! Well let's get on with the story.

Warnings: May contain language and violence.

Disclaimer: nope still don't own yu-gi-oh. If I did I wouldn't have done what KidsWB

are planning to do with the 5th season and the 6th season. : shakes head sadly:

Chapter 3 – Turn Of The Century

"Wheeler what the hell are you still doing in here! Just in case you

might not have noticed the building is falling apart!" Joey didn't even turn around to

acknowledge him. Kaiba marched up to Joey and grab his arm. "Mutt, are you listening.

We have to leave. Stop looking at the clou………… What the hell is that?"

"It's begun." Joey said. Both Kaiba and Joey stared up at

the sky. There in the sky was a dark whirlpool looking thing with a huge serpent monster

staring right back at them. Kaiba was so shocked it took him a while until he noticed the

creature was slithering straight towards them. Joey on the other hand, had yet to notice

this.

"Wheeler, we have to leave, NOW!" Kaiba said as he began

to try and pull Joey away from the window but it was being to prove most difficult.

"Wheeler, this is no time to be stubborn. We have to leave!" Suddenly Joey seemed to

come back to his senses and began to follow Kaiba just as the monster opened its mouth

and shot out a ball of flame shattering the glass and causing the earth to shake once more.

"Kaiba what the hell is that!" Joey shouted over the rumble of the earth

as the barely made it out of the classroom, only to have to dodge falling objects as the

roof began to fall, along with the walls, and pretty much anything that could fall down.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know the answer to that." Kaiba said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Hey rich boy this is no time for sarcasm. I was just wonder….. Hey

look out!" Joey yelled as a big piece of the ceiling began to descend, quite quickly,

towards our favorite 'rich boy'. Just before impact Kaiba felt himself being pushed out of

the way. Joey pushed Kaiba out of the way and almost got out of the way himself but got

hit by the piece and was flung down the close by stairs. Kaiba stood up shaking his head

to clear it, and look down the stairs to see the blonde laying unconscious.

"Joey!" Kaiba began to run down the stairs but stopped

suddenly. 'What the hell is going on?' The world around him turned black except where

Joey laid. Joey skin turned a sickly white and his lips turned blue. And underneath our

precious sweet blonde a dark almost black pool of blood began to form. 'No, Joey!'

Kaiba thought his hand reaching foreword but still he couldn't move. Joey began to move

slowly snapping Kaiba out of his trance as Joey got up holding his head. Kaiba looked

back at him and saw no blood. Kaiba ran this rest of the way down to him. "Joey, are you

all right?" Joey looked up at him rubbing his head, no longer deathly pale.

"Yeah, I think so anyway." Kaiba sighed in relief. Then once

again started to head towards the exit as the building began to shake again. Joey quickly

began to follow him still holding his head.

………………………………… BACK OUTSIDE

Yugi looked anxiously at the front of the school, praying that Kaiba and Joey were ok.

Tristan was pretty much doing the same thing except for every five seconds he was

cussing and he was talking and he was walking back and forth and not looking at the

school……. Okay he was doing the exact opposite except for him hoping that they were

ok.

"Dammit! I should have fucking went back my fucking self. Shit, what if

those assholes don't make it. Damn, I hope they're ok. Fuck." Tristan walked back and

forth as Tea walked up to Yugi and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi don't worry. I'm sure they're ok. They'll be just fine."

Yugi sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah I know, not to sure Tristan knows, but I know." Suddenly there

was commotion with the police officers and medics. Tristan stopped cussing and turned

towards the building. To dust covered figures merged out of the building just before the

building collapsed. "Joey!" Yugi shouted and began to run towards his friend but was

stopped by a police officer.

"Hey, its still dangerous. Let the professionals do their job kid." The

man said as paramedics ran past to go help the dust-stricken teens. Yugi looked on as

they helped them to the ambulance to be checked out. Yugi sighed with relief as he saw

Joey protest that he was just fine but couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his head that

something was going to happen, something really bad. 'What was Shadi trying to tell us

this morning? What is going to happen to them?'

…………………………… A LITTLE LATER

Kaiba walked around to the back of the ambulance to check up on Joey. Joey was just

getting out of the ambulance when he got back there.

"Wheeler, you ok?" Joey turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, the medic said it was just a bump on da head. So I don't hafta go

to da hospital." Kaiba nodded.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you have such a thick head, no brain,

although it would probably help more than hurt you." Kaiba smirked. Joey glared back at

him. Kaiba suddenly stopped smiling. "Joey, um when you fell down the stairs, did you

happen to hurt your side?"

"No, not that I know of, why do you ask?" Joey said looking quite puzzled.

"Never mind, forget I asked." Kaiba said shaking his head. Joey looked

at him even more confused mouthing a silent 'Okay.' The two were silent for awhile

staring up at the continually becoming darker sky.

"I wonder what dat was." Joey said breaking the silence.

"What, what was?" Kaiba asked already knowing the answer.

"Dat crazy serpent looking thing. Ya know the thing we were looking at.

You cannot say you didn't see it. I know you did!" Kaiba nodded.

"I don't have a clue in hell what that thing was."

"It was the protector of the staff. Someone has released its power."

The two heard a voice say behind them. They turned around quickly to see a hooded

woman standing behind them.

"Oh God, not you again." Kaiba said putting his head in his hands.

"It's nice seeing you again my dear Seto." Amelia said taking off her hood

smiling sweetly. Joey looked back and forth between the two.

"Um, Kaiba……. Do you know her or somethin'?" Joey asked

still looking at Amelia.

"Regrettably, Yes."

"Then who is she?"

"I'm your mother." She said. Joey almost did a back flip. He just

gawked at her for a few minutes.

"Wha…..Wha……….Wha……Kaiba…….." Joey babbled looking

at back and forth between the two brunettes pleading for an explanation. "Kaiba

wha…..what the hell is she talking about?"

"Well, she insanely believes she's your and my mother in some

past life…… Which probably might be true unless both of you were drop on the same

place on the head as a child." With that comment he received a glare from the both of

them. Joey turned to look at his new found 'mother'.

"Your not goin' ta pull out a light saber and cut off my

hand now, are you?" Now it was Amelia's turn to look shocked and dumbfounded.

"Light saber? Cut off your HAND! Why would I…… Seto

what is he talking about?"

"I have no explanation, only that he watches way to much television."

"I watch way to many MOVIES! There's a difference!"

"Riiiight pup." Kaiba said rolling his eyes. Amelia shook her

head trying to get rid of her confusion.

"Um….. anyway………….."

"You said somethin' 'bout that serpent bein' a guardian or something

right?" Joey asked being the first to get back on the subject. Just then, Yugi and the gang

came up to the………family. As soon as Amelia saw Yugi bowed as low as could.

"My pharaoh, it is a honor to be in your presence again." Yugi looked a

little confused but then changed into Yami.

"Who might you be?" Amelia looked up somewhat surprised then

smiled her famous Joey smile at him.

"I forgot your memory was lost. My name is Amelia. I was Seto's and

Joey's mother 3000 years ago." Yugi from inside the nearly screamed when she looked

up at them.

"Aibou, what's wrong?"

'She's the woman in my dreams…. …… Yami something is going to happen

soon……………something terrible………'

…………………………………………………………………….

Hey ya'll. Yahoo. This chapter is finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yeah I know at

points I was a bit just rambling, sorry about that! Well, guys ok, sometime this summer

I'm going to find some way to put these chapters up without my parents noticing. Dun

dun doooom. Well please review. later


	5. read my lovies

Hey lovies. Agh!!! I can't believe its been like 2 years since I did this fanfic. Well to get right to it this isn't an update. I was just writing to tell you I am planning on continuing this story. I mean ok yeah I was not going to continue it but then, well a close friend of mine died. And well idk I started to think about the past a lot and I remembered this fanfic. And I reread and was like 'know what? I'm going to continue it'. Lol. So yeah right now I'm in a major writer's block and well I've been very busy. I'm no longer a little kid having all the free time in the world. I have a job, and school, worrying about college, and friends that like to go out at night. So yeah, I'm sorry everyone but don't you all worry it will be continued!!!!! Well anyway much love to ALL of you guys. And free virtual not really there gifts galore to all of you!!! Well laters lovies.

Thanks for being there,

YAMIGIRL


End file.
